Friends or Foes?
by ShimmeringKnight
Summary: The guys meet four new mutants - chipmunks in fact. They seem to be bad guys, though, as they've been stealing from a very powerful company, Frost Inc. Yet when Mikey and one of the chipmunks are kidnapped, Leo, Raph, and Don must work together with the remaining chipmunks in order to rescue them. That's when they start to learn, perhaps the 'munks aren't the bad guys after all.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever here, at least. :33  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

There were four people breaking into a building from an alleyway. From their figures, it was clear they were all female, but what was odd about them is that each of them had a tail - a different color from the other - that curled over when it reached the small of their backs.

Each of the females wore a skintight black suit with two sashes across their chest that formed an x and a belt. Each pair of sashes and belt a different color from the other females. All four of them had weapons and a full-face mask on which only showed their eyes; the color of their sashes outlining their eyes like another mask set on top. They all had an athletic, strong build.

One of them had gold sashes and belt. She was the shortest out of all of them. She had cheerful, innocent, dark emerald green eyes outlined by gold and a bushy, soft peach tail with a light brown stripe. She was fingering a pair of black and yellow flower-patterned fans which seemed harmless, if one didn't know the weapon as a tessen.

The one next to her wore maroon instead of gold. She was just a bit taller than the gold clad, and the most built out of all of them. She had a silky, auburn tail with a creamy peach stripe and fierce amber eyes. Her hands hovered over a pair of maroon and black kama at her sides.

The third one was taller than the maroon clad and wore royal blue. She had a neat, tan tail with a peach stripe and clever sapphire eyes. She wore a single navy blue katana which was tucked neatly in its scabbard attached to her back.

The last one was the tallest of the four. She wore silver sashes and belt. She had intelligent gray eyes which seemed to think a million things at once. She had a messy, peach tail with a light brown stripe and a bo staff in a satchel attached to her back. She had a small cellular-like device in hand.

Anyways, they were breaking into a building called Frost Inc. by hacking into the building's security system before getting in. Unbeknownst to them, a certain group of mutant turtles were nearby, but they didn't know about the girls neither. At least, not yet.

"Alright, May, get to work." the figure with maroon ordered. The one with silver nodded then knelt down and hooked her tiny pad to the building.

"You know, you don't have to say it like that." the one in black and royal blue crossed her arms. "Besides, I _am_ the leader."

"Who cares, Queenie? As long as we get the job done, it doesn't really matter who's the leader."

"Jo, you know I know. I just want to make sure _you_ remember who's in charge around here."

"Girls, can you please not argue? I need to concentrate." the silver clad, May, scolded, eyes trained on the mini computer.

"Can you do it a little bit faster, you know how easily bored I can get." the one in gold whined.

"This is not something I can just type in a few codes and boom! It's done." she paused as she heard a beep coming from her computer. "It's done."

"You're done?" the three asked.

"Yep." She stood up and opened the door for them.

"And here I thought you said you couldn't get it done in a second." the royal blue clad teased.

"What can I say? Their security sucks."

"Alright girls, remember what dad said, get in, and get out."

"We were all there." the amber-eyed female, Jo, rolled her eyes and walked in. The tallest followed after her.

"Let's just get the info and go." The sapphire-eyed female sighed then followed. The emerald-eyed one folded her tessens and placed them into her belt before walking in.

"And don't come back!" Mikey yelled at the retreating Purple Dragon members. The quartet had just finished kicking the butts of some Purple Dragons who were terrorizing a couple. The couple left before they saw the turtles clearly.

"Purple Dragons. Always so easy to beat." Donnie commented. There soon came the familiar sounds of police sirens approaching.

"Let's go." Leo ordered. The four of them climbed onto the roof of a nearby building. When they were returning to their lair, Leo had them stop.

"What now?" Raph asked. Leo shushed him and pointed at the alley below them. There the four of them saw four feminine figures standing in front of a high tech looking, open side door. They saw that they had black suits on with a different colored belts and sashes and masks on. What shocked them the most was that they all had tails and weapons.

The terrapins faintly heard the one with maroon tell something to the one in royal blue before walking inside. The silver clad followed.

"Let's just get the info and go." The royal blue one sighed before going in. The gold clad followed afterwards.

The turtles exchanged looks.

The turtles had decided to follow them and figure out what exactly were the females up to. As they walked further into the building, they were surprised to find that nobody was actually in there.

The terrapins eventually ended up being confronted by the gold and maroon clad.

"Halt villains!" Leo said.

"Halt villains?" the maroon clad repeated questioningly. "Right, because that usually works." The three younger brothers looked up at Leo with an expression that said, "See?".

"Don't say a word." The blue clad warned his brothers.

"You guys are turtles." The gold clad pointed out confusingly.

"Uh… yeah, Captain Obvious." Raph retorted. "What are you? Some kind of squirrels?"

"Oh no you did _not_ just call us squirrels." The maroon clad, Jo as you readers know, took out her kama, clearly offended. "For your information, shell brain, we are chipmunks. _Chip-munks._"

"Where are the other two?" Leo asked.

"None of your business." She answered.

"It _is_ my business." The male leader said more aggressively. He and his brothers took out their weapons. During this whole conversation, the green-eyed chipmunk was just observing them with a quizzical look in her eyes. Her eyes trailed each of the turtles individually, staying on Mikey just a little bit longer than the rest of them.

"Wake up sunshine! I need you somewhat focused." The taller told the gold.

She blinked twice before shaking her head and grabbing her tessen. "Sorry." The two chipmunks charged at the turtles. The gold clad, Sunshine as the turtles referred to her now, was fighting against Donnie and Mikey.

Mikey side-stepped just before the tessen could be clubbed at his head leaving a small hole in the wall behind him.

"Dude! What kind of fans are those?" he gasped.

"They're not fans, they're tessens." She answered him ducking right before Donnie's naginata could hit her.

"Oh yeah…" Mikey said.

"Sunshine" watched the two charge at her from opposite directions and flipped over them before they could make contact or stop. She giggled when the two youngest brothers almost attacked each other by mistake. As they continued to fight, the two youngest turtles noticed how she seemed to move like she was dancing to music – many different varieties of music at random times – and how she was dodging more than trying to attack.

Meanwhile with the two eldest, Jo was trying to land blows while dodging them. Her style of fighting was more powerful and strong, yet graceful enough to dodge Leo's and Raph's attacks before they could connect. Her kama accidentally intertwined with Raph's sai. Leo swung his katana at her and the chipmunk managed to twist her position so Leo would get Raph instead. The blue clad sliced his brother's shell on accident just as the maroon clad unhooked their weapons.

The other two chipmunks came running in.

"Alright, we got it!" the royal blue clad announced. "Let's… whoa." The two slowed to a stop and took in the scene before them.

"So that's who came in." the silver clad mused. "Didn't expect turtles."

"Uh, guys?" Sunshine started. "Not to be rude or anything but…"

"Are you just going to stand there or help us?" the maroon clad asked.

Queenie shook her head. "We got to go. _Now_."

Raph stopped fighting Jo and ended up in front of the other two. "You ain't going nowhere."

She glared at him. "Yes, we are. And I suggest you four do the same. Let's go girls."

Jo and Gold pushed away whoever they were fighting, nodded, then ran down the hall. Queenie and May racing after them.

"After them!" Leo ordered. The turtles ran after the chipmunks. It proved to be a little difficult for them despite their skills. The girls were able to climb faster and run faster until finally the guys lost them.

"Where did they go?" Donnie asked.

* * *

**A/N: I made the girls faster than the guys because… well, they're chipmunks! They're naturally fast! They were made for speed, plus they are girls. They lack in the strength department, as their sensei knows, and how I know, sadly. So their sensei focused more on speed than strength. After all, can't fight something you can't touch. The other secrets will be told later. I also regret not making Donnie and Mikey talk more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikeygurl5: The names are actually Jo and May for the maroon clad and silver clad respectively. Actually, they're nicknames just like 'Queenie' (royal blue clad and the leader) and 'Sunshine' (gold clad). Their full first names will be revealed next chapter.**

**Supermikeyninjalady: So these are the girls' names to clarify, well what you guys know so far:**

**Sunshine - gold clad/tessen wielder. The shortest chipmunk with emerald eyes.**

**May - silver clad/bo staff wilder. The tallest chipmunk with gray eyes.**

**Queenie - royal blue clad/katana wielder. Second-tallest chipmunk with sapphire eyes and a tan tail.**

**Jo - maroon clad/kama wielder. Second-shortest with amber eyes and an auburn tail.**

**I'm gonna have Casey in my future stories, despite the fact he hasn't shown in the 2012 series yet to explain the mention of him.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It has been two weeks since the turtles first encountered the chipmunk girls and they've been running into them ever since. They still haven't learned their names nor have the girls learned theirs. Every time they met, the girls were breaking into a building owned by Frost Inc. or stealing something related to the Frost Incorporation, and every time the girls were able to lose the boys afterwards. Shell, they don't even know how the females looked like without their mask on.

Luckily (or unluckily) Splinter, April, nor Casey didn't know about the girls. Well, as far as the turtles knew.

Speaking of the brothers, they were currently hang out in their living room - Mikey and Don on the couch, Raph with their punching bag, and Leo standing by their TV.

"I hate this!" Raph grunted as his fist connected with the punching bag. There was no need to ask what he was talking about; they knew. "How can they always give us the slip? I mean we're ninjas for crying out loud!"

"I'm pretty sure they're kunoichi, Raph." Leonardo informed the second-oldest.

"Still, they shouldn't be able to slip from us that easily!" the hot-head argued.

"What I want to know is why are they so interested in Frost Inc.?" Donnie questioned. The purple clad was on his laptop researching said company.

Mikey chuckled which caused the other three to look at him. "What? It sounds like frosting!" He decided to change the subject and avert his eyes to his comic. "Maybe they just like what they make."

"Not likely." Leo said rubbing his chin. "There's got to be a reason why…"

"Well, according to this, Frost is one of _the_ largest and thriving merchandising empire in the world." Don informed them. "It's well-known for their electronic devices."

"So, what, they want money?" Mike's eyes left his comic to look at his older brothers.

"Maybe, but they never stole any money." Leo commented.

"Maybe they want to build something." Raph guessed as he continued to practice his punches.

"Could be." Leo half-agreed. "They did steal a lot of their products as well as information."

"But we don't know exactly what information they stole." Donnie pointed out.

"Right, so they could have stolen something like, how they tofu or something."

"They make tofu?" Raph asked. The eldest brother shrugged.

Don shook his head. "Frost Inc. doesn't have anything to do with the catering business. Nothing with recipes or ingredients at least."

"Can't there be an easier way than just guessing?" the youngest asked.

"Oh sure. Let's just go right up to them next time and ask, 'Hey, so why exactly do you steal things from Frost Incorporation?'" Raph said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that'd work."

"Why not?"

"They're the bad guys." He stopped momentarily to give his full attention to his orange-clad brother. "I doubt they'd tell us their plans."

"It can't hurt to try, though." The shortest shrugged.

"No, it can't." Leo agreed.

"What? You're actually willing to try that?" Raphael asked.

"Like Mikey said, it can't hurt to try."

The turtles left to patrol the streets a shortly after.

The four brothers ran into the chipmunks, again. But not in the same way they always had. This time, much to their surprise, the guys found the girls fighting against some men in white and black. Not the Kraang, mind you, for the men looked different from each other like most humans do. That and the men wore white and black everyday clothing - not suits.

The men and female mutants were in a dark gray, circular room filled with crates. Chains and ropes held the crates together; a few cranes sat scattered across the room, some untouched, others being used by the humans. The ceiling lights dimly lit up the room. A single entrance

The turtles were watching the fight through a ceiling window that peered into the building. They observed the girls' fight.

"Do you think we should help them?" Michelangelo asked.

"Nah, they've got everything under control." Raph answered.

"Besides, it's not like it's our fight to fight." Donatello added.

"Well, what do you think, Leo?" the youngest asked the eldest.

"Let's just see how this goes." the blue clad shrugged. "If they need our help, then we'll help."

Meanwhile, the girls were fighting the men (don't know why I need to repeat that three times, you guys already get it). The men were shooting at them, but kept missing. The chipmunks gradually started to knock them out, leaving only one conscious. The second-tallest munk, aka Queenie, had him pinned down.

"Who are you?" the royal blue clad questioned. Her voice bounced off the walls allowing the turtles to hear her. The man she had pin down had shaggy black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

He scowled at her, but said nothing.

"Fine." Queenie turned to the second-shortest. "Wanna take over?"

There was a smirk to Jo's voice. "Gladly." She took over the immediate taller's position and grabbed the man's chest pulling him until he was inches away from her masked face.

"Tell us who you are or else I will personally rip you apart so that your own mother can't recognize you." She threatened. From where they were, the boys didn't see the dangerous, yet truthful, look in her amber eyes. She wasn't kidding.

"M-my name's Joseph." The man stammered.

"Who are you working for?" Queenie asked.

"Frost, Adam Frost." He answered. The girls exchanged glances.

"What is Frost planning?" Jo inquired. "Talk!"

"I-I don't know! I swear! He just paid me, and them, to attack you guys and bring you back to him alive!" The boys noticed the girls' eyes widening just before the auburn chipmunk delivered a punch to Joseph's face and knocked him out.

"He's getting wise to us." May commented a bit shaky. "This is so not good!"

"Who cares?" Gold exclaimed. "That just means there will be excitement, adventure in our lives!"

"You're crazy, sunshine." Jo chuckled.

"Listen, dad told us about this before we ever stepped outside." Queenie started. "We knew Frost wanted revenge, and we knew we couldn't hide from him forever, especially now that we're not trying to hide anymore."

Unbeknownst to them, one of the men regained consciousness and was slowly crawling towards a red button. He pressed it just as Jo knocked him out again.

May walked over to them and inspected the red button. "What was this supposed to do?"

Sunshine suddenly turned towards the long hallway leading towards the entrance with her tessen ready for combat. The other three immediately followed.

That was something the turtles didn't quite understand from their previous encounters. For some reason, the chipmunks, when the females were inside a building, were able to sense almost immediately when the turtles entered. Yet, when all eight mutants were outside, the munks can't seem to sense them as easily or quickly.

The female mutants were poised to attack whoever it was entering the building.

The turtles' eyes widened in surprise when it turned out to be the Kraang.

* * *

**Fact: royalblue is a bright color of blue. Queenie's royal blue is the dark blue color with a twinge of purple. Sunshine's gold is the actual color of the element, not golden yellow.  
**

**I almost forgot! I researched a little (a lot) on chipmunks. I read a defense mechanism for chipmunks when they're in their burrows is that they can feel the air pressure drop when a predator enters their burrow allowing them to escape through another exit. Whether or not this is true, I don't really know. Oh well, it's fanfiction after all!**

**Question: Does anybody else refer to Donnie's eyes as rose red? 'Cause that's how I see them, despite the fact they're dark, intense shade of brown. Also, have you heard that Josh Peck (from "Drake & Josh") is voicing this version's Casey Jones?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikeygurl5: I heard that Parasitica aired in the UK, just not in the USA yet. :p That and the episode is floating around in the internet somewhere...**

**MissCookiiie: I really don't want romance in this story between my girls and the guys. Hints, maybe.**

**Happy Independence Day to all of us in America. :33 and Happy Birthday for those born today, yesterday, and tomorrow!  
**

**Disclaimer: I forgot about this. If I owned TMNT, I'd have a lot more money and a better computer.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What are you guys?" May asked.

"Clearly not human, that's for sure." Sunshine added. The girls were starting to back up to the wall.

"Got a plan?" Jo asked their leader.

"Working on it!" Queenie answered. The 'minions' started to regain conscious and grab their weapons. "Aw, nuts."

Just then, Mikey swooped down so fast the girls barely had time to comprehend his presence before he stood in front of them. He was quickly followed by his brothers (much to the chipmunks and brothers' dislike) with weapons unsheathed.

"Great." The female leader groaned. "More enemies to fight."

Leo turned slightly to face her. "We're not here to fight you. We're going to help you."

"Really?" she didn't seem to believe him. Before Leo could answer, he dodged the incoming laser shots and ran towards the Kraang shooting at him. He brought his swords down, slicing the alien in half cleanly.

"Really." He answered. The chipmunk was distracted and thus the two groups of mutant started to fight against the Kraang and Frost's minions.

In the middle of the fight, one of the men snuck up behind Sunshine while she was distracted by two Kraangdroids and used the butt of his gun to knock her out. Her grip on her tessens loosened causing the weapons to scatter across the floor.

"Ellie!" the girls yelled seeing the shortest female fall and go limp. It was the first time the guys ever heard the chipmunks say one of their names.

Immediately, Jo destroyed the Kraangdroid she was fighting and ran to the shorter girl. However, two men blocked her path and engaged her in a fight. The man who knocked Ellie/Sunshine out grabbed the unconscious female and dragged her outside.

Since Mikey was the nearest one, he tried to rescue her. He was surrounded by Kraang and minions and was soon knocked out as well. His weapons were thrown away from him.

"Mikey!" his brothers yelled. The human males smirked then hurried out. The Kraang followed, shooting at the ceiling causing the building to shake and crumble before they left. The already fallen debris blocked the entrance and the only exit.

"Great. Now how are we gonna get out?" Raph asked. Queenie quickly ran forward and grabbed the fallen weapons. She tossed the tessens to the gray-eyed chipmunk.

"You know what to do!" she yelled. The tallest female caught them and almost immediately understood what the shorter was thinking. Using the tessens, her staff, and a quick kick to the wall, May made an exit for the six of them.

"Quick thinking." Leo complemented the two. He and the rest of the mutants quickly fled the falling building.

The six mutants stood on the rooftop of a building a few blocks away.

"This is just great!" Jo said sarcastically. "Frost knows we're alive, we have no idea what he's planning, and Ellie's been kidnapped!"

"What about us?" Raph went up to her. "Our little brother got kidnapped because of you!"

"Like that's our fault." She scoffed. She jabbed her finger at his chest forcing him to take a step back. "We never asked for your help and we didn't need your help."

"Enough!" Queenie ordered. It fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, really? From where we were standing it sure didn't look like it!"

"Raph, stop!" Leo ordered. The same result occurred.

"You need to get your eyes checked, because we could've handled the situation without you!"

"QUIET!" May yelled. Not only did the two stop arguing, but everyone turned to look at her; the two other females with a shocked look. She started to look shy and timid. Her fingers started to fiddle with each other. "S-sorry."

"Anyways," Queenie turned to face the maroon-clad, "whether we asked for their help or not, we did need it, whether we liked it or not." She faced Leo. "That said, thanks. You saved our tails."

"You're welcome." Leo told her.

"Question is 'why?' Why did you help us?" May asked. Her fingers were relaxed and still.

"Well, you see, we weren't going to…" the male leader started.

"But then Mikey just had to take matters into his own hands and try to help you." Raph ended.

"Mikey… your little brother?" the tallest female asked.

"Right." Donnie nodded. "Anyways, we couldn't let him go by himself. So we ended up helping you."

"And now instead of having one problem, we have two." Jo groaned. "And what were those alien robot things?"

"Good question. What were the Kraang doing here?" Donnie mused.

"Wait, you know what those things were?" the maroon clad asked.

"Exactly, how do you know them?" Queenie questioned suspiciously.

"Uh… well… we've fought them a few times." Leo answered.

"Really?"

"Did everyone forget that Ellen and, what was his name? Mikey, were kidnapped?" May asked.

"Which means we're going to need you to tell us what you know about the Kraang so _we_ can get both of them back." Jo said, obviously stating that she and the other two females would be getting the kidnapped mutants back.

"No. It means _you_ need to tell _us_ what you know about this Frost guy so _we_ can get them back." Raph argued.

"Listen, red, my sisters and I can get them back without you!"

"No." the royal blue clad disagreed. "If we are going to get Ellie and their brother back, we need to work together."

"But before we do anything, we should introduce ourselves." Leo said. "It would probably be easier for all of us." Queenie shrugged, indifferent."I'm Leonardo." Leo noticed the silver clad cover her mouth.

"My name's Donatello." Donnie introduced himself.

With an elbow bump from Leo as encouragement, Raph grumbled, "Raphael."

The sapphire-eyed female removed her mask. It was weird seeing how she resembled a human, but with fur, a stripe, and a triangler nose.

She had tan fur taking the place of human skin, a set of chipmunk ears high on her head, and a pink chipmunk nose the same length as the tip of a human's with a peach strip running from the bridge to the center of her forehead before being hidden by jet black hair. There were two sets of thin, lined black fur above her eyes acting as eyebrows.

Her jet black hair was tied in a long, single, skinny braid with her bangs hiding most of her ears, allowing only the tips of them to be shown, and framing her face like the top half of a heart.

"My name is Abigail." She told them. The silver clad took off her mask next.

Her face was similar to Abigail's (in the sense of chipmunk-like appearance only), but instead of tan fur, she had peach fur and instead of a peach stripe, her's was light brown. Her nose was also pink. Her chestnut brown hair was styled in a low bun. Her ears stood by the loose, parted bangs that were brushed back. Her gray eyes shone with intelligence, but also showed shyness and vulnerability.

"My name's Marie." She fingered the mask. (Muh-REE, like Marie Curie.)

The maroon clad sighed deeply then reluctantly took off her mask.

Her face was similar to her sisters (again, chipmunk characteristics only). Her fur was auburn with a peach stripe. Her dark red hair was brought back into a fishtail braid with bangs curving to the left hiding part of her ears. Her nose was pink like her sisters.

"Joan." The red head crossed her arms. "Our kidnapped sister is Ellen. Ellen to you, Ellie to us."

"Alright, now that we know each other, let's get to work." Leo announced. "So, what do you know about Frost?"

"We know it's being run by a power-hungry, money-grubbing shark named Adam Frost who's looking for us." Joan informed them.

"Exactly why is he looking for you girls?" Donnie inquired.

The girls explained that when they were less than a year old, each of them had been kidnapped from their homes and brought to a lab to be experimented on. Frost used a gel or some kind of goo on them alongside some chipmunk DNA. To him those animals weren't dangerous, but also possessed some skills that may be useful to him. The night the girls were tested on, this woman, their future mother, set fire to Frost's lab destroying all of his research believing that what he was doing was wrong (and it was). As the woman fled the building, she saw them and rescued them from the fire. Frost saw this and swore revenge on the woman and vowed that he would take the girls back so his research could be recovered through them. The woman later grew to love them, but gave them to a friend of hers – a ninjistu master and their father/sensei – in order to protect them from Frost. The woman traveled around the world and led Frost in a wild goose hunt, making him believe the girls were with her but she visited the girls every once in a while so she could see them and help them with their studies and more until their 13th birthday when she stopped visiting all together.. The girls feared she was captured by Frost and that they were next.

"He probably took Ellie as bait to capture us as well." Marie finished.

"Then why did they take Mikey?" the purple clad asked.

"No clue." She shrugged.

"So what do you know about the Kraang?" Abigail questioned.

The guys explained how the Kraang were a group of alien robots who came to their world from another dimension in order to perfect this mutagen which created them, and possibly the goo that created the girls as well. The Kraang had been stealing scientists all over New York City in order to do just that. They didn't mention that the Kraang were also searched for a friend of theirs, aka April.

"I'm guessing that when Frost experimented on you guys, er, girls, he was using the mutagen the Kraang had." Donnie guessed.

"And I'm guessing due to his knowledge and power, Frost's bribed the Kraang to do what he wants them to do in exchange for the addresses of local scientists as well as research on the mutagen." Marie extrapolated.

"That would explain why they were helping Frost." The tallest terrapin mused. "Any idea where we can find Mikey?"

"And Ellie." She added. She shook her head. "No. Frost has thousands of buildings, stores, factories, and his own home is hidden. It could take years to find them."

Donnie slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!" he took out his T-phone and started to fiddle around with it. "If I can just… Yes!"

"What?" Raph asked.

"Using the signal in our T-phones I've managed to trianglate Mikey's phone's exact location. We find his phone and we find him and Ellen." He showed them a photo of the building Mikey seemed to be in through a satellite image. Leo suddenly brightened up.

"Guys, I think I have a plan." Leo smiled. "First, I'm going to need what you can get from the building's blueprints."

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, most female animal humanoids seem more human than their male counterparts.  
**

**I cannot write fight scenes too well, but I'll try in a later chapter. Sorry. :p**

**In the next chapter, I will post a link where you can see how all four chipmunks' faces look like, and we get to see how Mikey and Sunshine are doing.**

**Now, riddle me this: What is not food, but tastes delicious?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huh, according to my TV guide the newest episode of TMNT should air on the 20th or 21st of this month in the USA.**

**I have done it! I have drawn my OCs. You can see how they look like here (lose the spaces): shimmerk . devian tart art / Chipmunk - Kunoichi - 383 690 302 ?q = gallery %3 A shimmerk &qo = 0**

**Answer to Riddle: The tip of your tongue.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"There you go!" one of the three white clad men said as he threw an unconscious Ellie and a stirring Mikey into two separate cages. "Freaks."

There was the sound of a door opening then a loud _SLAM!_ Causing Mikey to wake up.

"Huh-wha?" he said. He was in a small dungeon-like room, and he was locked in a tall, but skinny, cage in the center of the room. The room was bluish-gray, big and spacious, and had a very high ceiling, with a balcony built into one of the walls. That puzzled him almost as much as the fact that the room appeared to have no doors.

He noticed that the chipmunk he tried to help was trapped in a separate cage a few feet across from him.

His attention was brought to the door - which seemed to appear from out of nowhere - as it opened revealing a tall, white-haired man walking in with two Kraang by his side and the man, Joseph, behind them. The mystery man had neat, combed hair, dark hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a tidy, black suit.

"See boss? I told ya, I got your freaks." Joseph said proudly. The white-haired man walked to Ellie's cage and pulled off her mask. He hummed in approval.

Ellie's face was similar to her sisters'. She had light peach fur with a light brown stripe and bright blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, a strand of hair falling in the middle of her forehead.

Then the tall man turned and faced Mikey – a scowl appearing on his face.

"What is this?" he growled. "I specifically told you, mutant female chipmunks! Does that look a girl or a chipmunk to you?"

"It appears to be one of the ones who call themselves the turtles." One of the Kraang observed.

"So you know what it is." The man mused. "Well, you can do whatever you want with it. I have no use for it. The girl, however, stays here."

"Kraang still wishes to discuss with you the thing the Kraang and you have agreed to, to get Kraang to help you." The other Kraang reminded the man.

He rolled his hazel eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He turned to Joseph as he and the aliens left. "Make sure they don't escape."

"I won't fail you, sir." Joseph saluted.

"I hope not. It would be a shame if you mysteriously went missing."

The humans and aliens left the dungeon-like room. Once it was closed, it looked like there was never a door there in the first place.

The slam of the door being closed caused Mikey's "roommate" to wake up.

"I didn't do it!" she shouted, her eyes wide. Mikey chuckled. The chipmunk blinked her emerald eyes twice before she realized where she was. Then felt her face. "My mask! Where's my mask?"

"A guy with white hair took it." Mikey informed her.

She looked at him, as if just now aware of his presence. "Hey, you're one of those turtles aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Just been fighting with you for the past couple weeks."

"Sorry, it's just…" she trailed off. "Wait, aren't you guys working for Frost?"

"Frost? Oh, you mean that CEO white-haired guy. Why would my brothers and me be working for him?"

"I just thought since you're a turtle and have been fighting against my sisters, that you'd be working for him…"

"Why?"

"I thought he made you…"

"What?"

"Nevermind." she sat up. "My name is Ellen, though you can call me Ellie. What's your name?"

"My name is Michelangelo. You can call me Mikey, or Prankenstein, or King of Pranks! But mainly just Mikey." his stomach growled. His hand went to his stomach. "Man, I could really go for some pizza."

"What's pizza?" Ellie tilted her head and wrinkled her nose. It seemed kinda cute to Mikey.

The terrapin was wide-eyed. "You don't know what's pizza?" Ellen shook her head. "Have you been missing out!"

* * *

"So do you get it?" Leo asked the other five after he explained his plan. They nodded, except for Abigail who stood by his side.

"Exactly, who is going with who?" she asked. "I mean, well, let's be blunt, we don't exactly trust you guys and you don't trust us."

"Donnie will go with Marie through the roof where they'll disable the security; I will go with Abigail through the abandoned underground mine tunnels; and Raph will go with Joan through the back door."

"Me with him?" Joan gasped.

"Me and her?" Raph asked at the same time.

"No!" they shouted then promptly glared at each other.

"You can't be serious!" Raph exclaimed. "You can't be seriously expecting me to go with _that._"

Joan crossed her arms and glared at him. "And who says I want to go with the guy with salad tongs as weapons?"

"Says the mutant with flags."

"Stop it!" Leo and Abigail ordered them. They seemed to notice how close they came to each other and quickly distanced themselves.

"Look, as much as I hate to say it," Leo sighed, "you two seem to be the strongest and where you'll be going, you're going to need all the strength you can muster."

"Can't you pair me with someone else?" Joan complained. "I mean –"

"Jo!" Abigail interrupted. "You will go with Raphael, whether or not you agree."

"As you wish, your highness." Jo sarcastically said as she made a big show of bowing to the female leader along with a roll of her eyes.

Leo noticed the sapphire-eyed chipmunk glare at her sister. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why Jo kept calling Abigail 'Queenie' or even why she said 'your highness' and bowed, but he mentally shook his head and focused. That was not something he should dwell on.

"So it's settled then." The blue clad said. "Let's go."

* * *

There was grunt, then a groan, before a metal plate was kicked open and landed onto the dirt floor with a thud. Leo jumped down looking at the tunnel before giving the "all-clear". Abigail jumped down. She brushed her bangs away. Leo started walking in front of her.

"Uh, no offense, but I think I should take the lead." She tried to go in front of him, but the terrapin stopped her.

"No offense, but it would be better if I take the lead." He told her. She crossed her arms and watched as the blue clad took a few steps forward.

"Fine." She sighed then started to walk behind him.

Neither said a word, and, as the silence stretched, it was starting to get uncomfortable for the two.

"Your name is Leonardo, right?" Abigail asked just to break the silence.

"Yes." Leo answered, a bit confused.

"Did you happen to be named after Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Yes. Just like Mike, Raph, and Don are named after Renaissance artists as well. Is there a reason why you're asking?"

"My older sister, May, loves Leonardo da Vinci and his artwork and inventions."

_Well, that explains why she covered her mouth after I introduced myself._ Leo thought. "Wait, she's your older sister?"

"Jo and May are both older than me. Jo being the oldest."

"And yet you're still acting like their leader?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense. Usually it's the oldest who's made the leader."

He heard her groan. "Being a leader is not about age! It's about certain traits and characteristics they must have. My father chose me as the leader because of those traits. Why are you the leader?"

"I'm the oldest, the best at ninjistu, and… I also, kind of, asked our sensei if I could be the leader." He felt himself blush and was grateful she was behind him.

"There must've been other reasons why you're the leader. After all, based on our past battles, you're quick on your feet, smart, resourceful, compassionate, loyal, fierce, strong, and h-other things."

Leo wonder what she was about to say, but decided not dwell on it; at least not at the moment. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

They finally reached the door which – according to Donnie – would lead them into the storage basement, where little security guards and cameras would be.

Leo opened the door cautiously then walked in. The terrapin held the door open for Abigail to walk in.

"Thanks, but don't think this means we're friends, Leonardo." She warned him.

"Wouldn't have thought so." He muttered.

Abby then grabbed the nunchukus she had latched on her belt and gave it to him. "Here, it might be safer in the hands of family than a stranger."

Leo accepted it and promised himself that he'd get his younger brother back from this new threat no matter what. The two proceeded to venture deeper into the building.

* * *

The roof of Frost Inc. was as wide and long as the rest of the building, a billboard that said 'Frost Inc.' resting comfortably on its head. Four men stood on top, one had a bow and arrow, another a knife, and the last two had guns that were most likely like the Kraangs' guns.

Donnie and May quietly snuck up onto the roof and knocked the ones with Kraang guns first. An arrow whistled silently passed Donnie's head just missing by centimeters. The terrapin quickly neared the wielder of said arrow and knocked him out while his chipmunk friend took out the knife wielder.

Donnie hid the men from view - just in case - while May went over to the door and picked the lock using a bobby pin she had inside her sashes. She heard a satisfying click.

The two mutants walked in, eyes scanning the long, stale grey hallway and the strange red horizontal light zooming straight through the middle.

"How far away is the security room?" May quietly asked as they walked inside.

Donnie took out his phone and reviewed the building's blueprints. "Shouldn't be too far. Just a few more yards straight ahead and we're there."

He was pulled down by May just as laser beams flew right over his head. The purple clad let go of the mammal's paw and looked ahead. Three undisguised Kraang stood in the thin hallway right in front of an open door.

"That was close." mused Don. He and Marie dodged the incoming onslaughts from the Kraang in front of them. The mutants started to back up.

"We have to get by them before they sound the alarm." May pointed out.

"But our staffs are too long compared to the narrow halls." pointed out the terrapin. "We won't be able to dodge all of their shots." He began to think of any ideas that can lead the two of them into the security rooms without being blasted to bits.

The kunoichi grabbed her Bo and examined it for a moment.

"I think I have an idea." she muttered. She pressed her weapon slightly in the middle which caused the top end of her bo to unsheathe a straight, triangler blade, and the bottom end to form a more cone-like stance as the rest of the staff became more narrow and longer until it looked more like a yari than a bo staff. "This should provide us with just enough of a distraction to get close to the Kraang without having a bombard of lasers being shot at us."

The male ninja thought it through. Raph and Jo were waiting until it was safe to enter the building, and he knew how short patience Raph had. That and his naginata acted more of a sword than a spear unlike the yari May had.

Since he couldn't think of anything better at the moment, Don shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

As soon as the kunoichi saw an opportunity, Marie stepped into the hallway and threw her spear forward. As it flew through the air, the two mutants ran forward. The Kraang momentarily stopped firing as the spear sped towards them. Once it landed into the chest of the middle Kraang, Donnie was close enough to push the Kraang on the left into the security room which provided just enough room for him to use his bo staff.

Marie ripped her yari out of the Kraang's chest and used it to attack the Kraang on the right. The mutants quickly took the alien robots out. The brains started to crawl out of the bodies which caused Donnie to notice their different coloring from the other Kraang brains he was used to fighting. Instead of the pale pink he's seen before, they were more of a pale red.

"What's wrong?" asked May when she noticed Don's confused stare on the Kraang brains. She was freaked out, but didn't think the shinobi would be confused since he had previous experience with these things.

"It's just -" he shook his head, deciding it best not to mention anything at the moment. "Never mind, let's just deactivate the alarms and cameras and signal to Leo, Abigail, Raph and Jo -"

"Joan." May corrected.

"-_Joan_, that it's safe to enter now." he finished. He began to hack into the system as Marie helped.

Donnie took out his T-Phone and called Raph and Leo once he was finished.

* * *

"It's down." Raph told Joan after he hung up.

"Remember, Donatello said we'll encounter many guards on our way in." Jo reminded him.

"What's the matter? Scared?" the red clad teased.

"Please." Golden eyes rolled. "If anything, this should be all the more fun." Jo put on her mask and strolled to the end of the building. Looking back, she asked, "Well? Are ya just gonna stand there or are you coming?"

Green eyes glaring, Raph followed her.

They jumped down in the alley next to the Frost Inc. building. As suspected, a teal green door sat behind three human guards and four Kraang. Luckily for the reptile and mammal, taking the seven on guard was as easy as pie.

Jo shook her head. "That brother of yours needs to double-check his information. This was too easy."

The maroon clad broke down the door and was welcomed by laser beams being shot at them. She was able to see at least five Kraang running towards them.

"You might've spoken too soon." Raph smirked.

He quickly entered the hallway, dodging all shots, and discarded the approaching Kraang. When his chipmunk ally entered the hall, he had already taken out all of them.

"You could've left some for me." she said amusingly. The red brains started to crawl out of their bodies.

"You can take care of the brains if you want to help." he told her, knocking one into the wall.

"Clean up duty? Oh nuh uh. This ain't my mess, but I'll help you get rid of these." She kicked one causing it to knock another behind it. She quickly located a room and, opening it, she had the brains moved into there, with Raph helping her.

The mutants walked down the hallway until they were met with more Kraang, about six to be in fact.

"Great, more toys to play with." the red clad grinned. "Try not to be such dead weight this time, kay?" He turned his back to her before he could notice the glare she was giving.

The turtle struck his left sais into the first Kraang that approached. He ducked when a laser beam shot over his head. He was low enough that Jo jumped over him and struck down the next Kraang. Before Raph had a chance to help, the chipmunk took down the rest of the Kraang. She found another room - which was a closet - and crammed the Kraang brains in there.

"Try not to be dead weight next time, kay?" the red head smirked throwing his words back at him.

"What are ya talking about?" he asked. "I took out way more than you did."

"Oh really? Doesn't seem that to me. If anything, I took out more than you."

"Yeah, right." Raph snorted. "If ya paid attention, you'd know I beat you."

"No, and l'll prove it to you by counting how much you take out and how much I take out."

The challenge in her voice took the terrapin by surprise, but didn't let that show. "How can I know you don't lie about the score?"

"Simple. You count as well." Before the reptile could reply, another group of Kraang, this time accompanied by one human, came thrashing in. The two mutants got ready.

"Let the games begin." the red clad declared as he twirled his sai.

* * *

Frost and the Kraang were discussing something barely audible to the other men in the room. The CEO and aliens were standing on a balcony overlooking men working on separate machines. A couple were watching security cameras. The others? It isn't important what they were doing.

"Sir, we have spotted intruders. Three are female chipmunks." A man informed Frost.

"Excellent. My plan is working." Frost smugly smirked.

"Oh, and um, sir? They've brought three male turtles with them."  
Frost scratched his chin in thought. "They must be here to rescue that other creature?"

"What should we do, sir?"

"Hm? Let them get to their objective. Once they arrive in the dungeon, shut everything down. They will not escape." He turned and continued to speak with the Kraang like he was doing before he was interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

**According to an online news article, the producer of Nick's TMNT plans to have a cameo featuring the original voices of the 80's TMNT in a one hour special next season possibly meaning the turtles of the 80's will meet the turtles of 2012... Not sure how i feel about that considering the "Turtles Forever" cartoon movie that was made, and the face that the 2012 turtles are CGI.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Let's see how our prisoners are.

"Really?" Ellie laughed at Mikey's story. "He set fire to the kitchen just by making a bowl of cereal?"

"Yup!" grinned Mikey. "To this day, Master Splinter, Raph, Donnie, and me still don't know how Leo did that. We just make sure he's not alone in the kitchen from now on. Your turn."

Michelangelo and Ellen had decided to get to know each other a little better by sharing stories about themselves and their siblings.

Ellie's tail swished back and forth as she thought. Snapping her fingers, she said, "Oh, one night I couldn't sleep. So I decided to pull a prank on all of my sisters."

"Liking this so far."

"Anyways, I went into the kitchen and filled a bucket of water, a bucket of paint, a bucket of honey, and a bag of feathers. I set all the buckets in place and went to sleep. Next morning, I woke up to each of my sisters squealing and yelling. Abby was dripping wet, May was purple, and Jo was a chicken. I got in trouble, but it was sooo worth it!"

"Wow." Mikey scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should try that with my brothers."

Ellie giggled. "You know, my sisters and I were wrong about you."

Light blue eyes blinked and gleamed curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they said that you guys were mean, crude, rude, evil, stupid, and just plain horrible mutants and I believed them."

"Gee, thanks."

"But you and your brothers aren't like that, at least the mean, horrible, evil parts. You guys helped us. _You_ tried to save me."

"Tried?" Ellie rapped her knuckles on the metal bars surrounding her. "Oh, right." Mike scratched the back of his neck. "We should probably try to get out of here."

"Yeah... Any ideas?"

The turtle opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then finally shut it and shrugged. "I guess just wait for my brothers to come and get us. It's my turn again."

* * *

Leo and Abby had been walking around Frost's building for what seemed like ages, and they were only supposed to be covering the bottom levels! (Donnie and May were to check the top floors; Raph and Jo the middle - after they manage to get up from the first floor.)

Back on Leo and Abby. The two of them were about to finish looking on their assigned levels, when they noticed something. Down a hall stood a human employee, back against the wall, but unlike others they encountered, the human acted like some sort of guard. Stranger still, only walls covered his sides and back. There were no signs of a door. Leo then noticed that this human seemed familiar somehow. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see the human better.

"Isn't that -"

"Jacob." Abby seethed.

"He seems to be guarding something, but what? There are no doors nearby." Leo watched the man pace for a few seconds before banging his Kraang gun against the wall behind him. "Whatever he's guarding, it's behind that wall."

"Then let's go see what he's guarding." Abby suggested unsheathing her katana. Leo placed his hand on hers and gently pushed it, and her exposed sword, down.

"Not yet." he warned. "We have to be smart about this. If we make too much noise, they'll kick us out before we can get our siblings back."

Sapphire eyes gave an inquisitive look at his green hand, which still covered her gloved one.

Leo chuckled nervously, retracted his hand, and continued. "We have to figure out what he's guarding before we risk anything."

"And how do you propose we do that?" her stern voice melted, replaced by a curious tone. She sheathed her sword.

"We could call Mikey and ask him to help us." the blue-eyed terrapin showed her his phone.

"And we couldn't use that earlier?" Abby asked.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we kinda, uh, forgot..."

The kunoichi shrugged. "Better late than never, I guess."

* * *

Inside their little prison, Michelangelo and Ellen heard something ringing.

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot!" Mikey exclaimed. He took out his cell.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"My T-Phone." He answered it. "Hel-lo."  
"_Mikey!_" Leo greeted from the other side.

"Oh hey, Leo!"

"_Are you okay?_"

"Yeah, just fine! Soooo when are you guys getting here?" Over the phone, the youngest brother heard a frustrated groan. Ellie arched an eyebrow.

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm in a room, inside a cage, with Ellie in front of me also trapped in a cage."

"_Are there any doors or windows there?_"

"...No." Mikey could hear Leo talking to someone for a little while.

"_Listen, Mikey, when I hang up, I want you to make as much noise as you can, okay?_"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"_Just do it._" A click was heard.

Mikey shrugged then opened his mouth and started yelling random things at the top of his lungs while banging on the cell bars.

"PURPLE PRINGLES LIKE TO EAT PIZZA! ANN'S FANS ARE ORANGE WITH PINK HAIR! BOOYAKASHA!"

"Will you shut up?!" a voice snapped. Stopping his yelling, Mikey turned his attention to Jacob who was stomping his way into the room - the hidden doorway was wide open. "I don't need you attracting attention! I'm already in enough trouble with Frost for not getting your sisters," he pointed at Ellen, "and bringing him instead." He pointed at Mikey. "I don't need more things going wrong!"

"Like them being saved by their siblings?" a feminine voice asked from behind.

"Yeah, like that!" Jacob turned and his voice died in his throat. Leonardo and Abigail stood behind him, swords unsheathed. "Oh, poo."

* * *

A moment later Jacob found himself tied and gagged and Mikey and Ellie were free.

"Do I want to know where you got the rope?" Abby asked Leo.

"Nope." he answered. He turned his attention to his youngest brother. "Here Mikey," he tossed Mikey his nunchukus, "you might need these."

"Thanks, bro!" Mikey said as he cradled his precious weapons. "I missed you so much, my preciouseses."

The blue clad terrapin arched a nonexistent eyebrow.

The shorter terrapin chuckled nervously. "Heh heh, missed you too, bro!"

"Here, Ellie, an early Christmas present." Abby joked as she tossed the younger female her tessens.

"Yes! Does that means you're Santa?" dark emerald eyes wide and shining.

"Ah, no." the royal blue clad turned to Leo. "I think we should call your brothers and -"

"Heads up!" the four mutants ducked in time to have a Kraang robot head fly over them.

"That was close." Raph grumbled as he ran in, Jo following closely. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be checking around the bottom floors."

"We are." his brother informed him. "I thought you were supposed the check the middle layers."

"Middle layers?" the red clad teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Heeey, Raph!" Mikey interrupted. "Nice to see you again."

"Mikey!" Raph finally noticed his youngest brother and gave him a big - but quick - bear hug.

"Sunshine, come here." Jo grinned pulling said sister into a hug.

"Lungs constricting. Bones crushing. Can't breathe!" Ellie gasped.

"Sorry." the red head apologized letting go. The maroon clad started to examine her sister to make sure she was okay.  
Leo got out his phone and called Donnie.

* * *

Donnie and May were still inside the Kraang security room.

"Da Vinci's notebooks!" May exclaimed. "I've never seen this kind of advanced technology before. I've never even heard of anything remotely like this!"

"Well, that's the Kraang for you." Donnie gave a smile as he watched May. It was amusing to see her light up like a kid on Christmas morning as she explored the Kraang's invention. Then again, _he_ was probably like that when he first discovered it.

"...What?" the chipmunk asked when she caught him staring.

"Hmm?" he jumped realizing what he was doing. "Oh, u-uh, nothing."

He tinkered with the piece of machinery. He went back to checking to see if there were any reports on any of his brothers amongst the Kraang and humans.  
Marie shrugged and went back to the computer she was examining. His phone began to ring. Taking it out, the purple clad saw that it was Leo who was calling.

"Hey, Leo. Did you find them, yet?" Don asked.

"_Yeah._" Leo told him where the rest of them were and told him to meet them outside. Donatello reiterated this to Marie. Before he could finish however, a voice filled the room.

"_**Don't think I'll let you escape that easily**._" it chuckled.

"Stupid!" May face-palmed. "Should've known he'd have some kind of back-up!"

"Relax," Donnie assured her, "he may be able to see us, but he can't trap us here."

"_**Don't be so sure**._"  
Donnie looked at May. "What does he mea-"

His words were cut off when the floor gobbled him and the kunoichi up.

* * *

A rattling echoed in the dungeon room as the six mutants started to walk out.

"Does anybody else hear that?" Mikey asked.

The others looked up at the ceiling where the noise was omitting. The girls' ears twitched slightly, and the two oldest males tensed. The five of them jumped out of the way while Mikey stood where he was.

Before the orange clad could do something, he was squished with the bodies of his purple clad brother and the silver clad chipmunk.

"So that's what he meant." Donnie groaned.

"Can you please get off me?" May asked softly.

"And me?" Mikey added. The tallest male quickly got off the shorter bodies. He helped the two of them up.

Upon standing up, and realizing that Ellie was there, May hugged her baby sister before seeing that something was missing. "Wait a minute, where's your mask?"

The other sisters suddenly took another glance at the blonde. They waited for her answer, eyes slightly narrow.

If it wasn't for the fur on her face, the guys would've seen Ellie blanch.

"Oh, um, you see, I, uh, kind of, might've, let Frost take it." Her voice was quiet and barely audible.

"You what?" the sisters yelled.

"It's not her fault." Mikey defended. "She was unconscious. Besides what's the big deal? It's just a mask."

"Classified." Abby answered.

"I'll get it back." the gold clad promised.

"No. We've already been careless enough. Let's just get ou-"

"**_No no no_**." Frost's voice chuckled. "_**We're just getting to my favorite part**_."

The doors closed, the cages disappeared, and the eight mutants backed up to each other forming a circle in the center of the room.

"**_You thought you could get away that easily? Obviously I've been overestimating what Ms. Rozarro has been teaching you_**." Frost scoffed. "_**Nonetheless, you girls still prove useful to me. As well as you turtles. Perhaps you'd like me to spare your lives and work for me?**_"

"Yeah, right." Donnie answered sarcastically.

"Fine. Death it is." A large door opened in each of the four walls surrounding them. Kraang started marching in.

"Where do these guys come from?" Raph asked.

"Get out of here alive, then worry about it, 'kay, hothead?" Jo told him. The red clad glared at her, but made no comment.

"Ready, guys?" Leo asked his brothers. The males nodded.

"Ready, girls?" Abby asked her sisters. May put on her mask; they nodded. The two leaders unsheathed their katanas.

"On three." the blue clad shinobi told all of them. The shortest mutants grabbed their weapons. "One..." Raph and Jo twirled their weapons. "Two..." The tallest mutants tightened their grip on their bos. "Three!"

They charged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Today at 4:30 Pacific Standard Time, check out the interview of Rob Paulsen (voice of Donatello), Sean Astin (voice of Raphael), and Mae Whitman (voice of April) at www . ign articles / 2013 / 07 / 18 / ign - will - stream - live - from - comic - con**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Leo drove his katana right above the human-disguised Kraang's chest where he knew a Kraang wasn't residing in. The robotic body split in two allowing a pale red Kraang to crawl out angrily.

"What the?" Leonardo gasped.

It hissed at him, red eyes glowing faintly, before trying to crawl away. Mikey came in and knocked the brain-like organism unconscious. Light blue eyes matched ocean blue orb's puzzlement.

"It's not pink." the youngest pointed out. Before any of the two brothers could comment further, Raph's voice rang in the air.

"39!" the red clad yelled stabbing his sai into a Kraangdroid before kicking it down.

Jo threw a Kama at the Kraangdroid behind Raph like a boomerang, slicing the mechanical head off before the scythe weapon returned to her paw. "40."

Raph threw a sais at a Kraangdroid approaching from behind the chipmunk, hitting the alien in the chest. He took the weapon from the now-abandoned robotic body. He sliced another incoming Kraangdroid then smirked at the mammal. "41."

Mikey converted his nunchukus into a kurisgama and aimed the blade towards a Kraang behind Ellie. The blade caught the Kraang which allowed him to reel the alien in like a fisherman reeling in a catch.

"Thanks, Mike." the blonde kunoichi smiled causing her oldest sister to freeze and look at her.

"'Mike'?" Joan repeated like it left a bad taste in her mouth. The gold clad blushed and stuttered trying to explain.

Donatello batted a Kraang away and looked at the girls. "This conversation would be better off when we're not, I don't know, being attacked by the Kraang!"

Jo glared at Ellen before helping Mikey, who became surrounded. "Watch your back, Wonder Boy!"

"Thanks, uh..." Mikey trailed off.

"Joan."

Ellie frowned. _She_ was going to help him. Her attention was directed to a Kraang on her left. She went to help Raph.

Leo felt a sudden weight leaning on his shell. He kicked a Kraang away then twisted his head to see what was pressing against him. It was Abigail. She was being pushed back by a Kraangdroid who was pressing its blaster against her katana.

Leo pushed back just enough to allow the female leader to use the extra strength to push the Kraangdroid back. He turned and sliced the Kraang while she defended him from the Kraang sneaking up on him. That's where they ended up for the majority of the fight: fighting together and protecting each other.

Donnie took out the blade in his naginata and struck a Kraangdroid down. A spear flew over his head and struck down an approaching Kraang on his right. May jumped to her yari, pulled it out, and attacked the Kraang approaching her and Donnie. Donatello batted the Kraang then kicked them farther away from the two mutants. Marie helped him using her spear. The four pairs of mutants were being forced out of the dungeon room.

"This is fun, but we can't do this forever." Raph pointed out over the clashing sounds of metal against metal.

"How do you propose to get out of here then?" May asked. No answer from the male.

Leo jumped on the Kraang's shoulders until his was close enough to speak with Don. He landed on the ground and fought as he talked.

"Donnie, can we use the smoke bombs?" Leonardo asked his genius brother.

The purple clad took a moment to consider it. "We could, if we don't mind taking the Kraang to wherever we might end up and potentially leaving Mikey, Raph, and the girls here. We're too far apart."

"Can't we use individual egg pellets on each of us?"

"No. We only have two left, thanks to Mikey. I still haven't finished the rest, and they're back with Master Splinter. We might be able to use the two we have, however, if all of us were closer together, but the Kraang seem keen to separate us."

As if to prove his point, May was being forced away from the two brothers and further into the hallway. Her yari was increasingly proving useless in the skinny hallway. Donnie growled in frustration before helping the gray-eyed chipmunk by pulling many of the Kraang away from the hallway's entrance. The brunette immediately took the opening and ran back into the dungeon room.

Leo ran back to Abigail, who was having trouble pushing the Kraang back by herself. His muscles started to strain; he could feel the annoying prick of sweat about to pour from his skin. The terrapin looked at the others and from the brief glances of the others' fighting he could tell they were tiring as well. The more Kraang they took out, the more that seemed to come to take their place.

"We've got to get out of here." Leonardo mumbled to himself. He tried to figure out how the eight of them could be close enough so they could use the smoke pellets and get all of them out of there. As he looked around their environment to see where they could huddle up - so to speak - he noticed something.

The chipmunks' ears twitched and they all looked up. He looked up, too.

Standing peacefully overlooking the whole ordeal was Frost - Ellie's mask in his hands. He stood on the indoor-balcony; two Kraang stood by his side.

Abigail yelled at Joan and Ellie, "Execute H-12!"

The two nodded. Jo pushed a Kraang towards Raph before kneeling down and cupping her hands together. Ellie destroyed a Kraangdroid before running towards Jo.

The blonde hopped onto her oldest sister's hands which made the red head throw the shortest kunoichi into the air. The gold clad then used the walls to help her jump higher and higher until she jumped into Frost's private balcony.

"Hey!" Mikey called to Raph. "Can you get me up there, too?"

"Kinda busy here!" the red clad yelled back.

"C'mon, please?"

Raph sighed, but managed to get away from most of the Kraang to mimic what Jo was doing for Ellie. The orange clad jumped onto Raphael's hands who then propelled the youngest terrapin high into the air, higher than Jo's throw. Michelangelo did not need jump against the walls as much like the youngest mammal before him.

The reptile landed in Frost's balcony in time to see Ellen using her tessen to slice the Kraang on his right. Frost wore a smirk even as he backed away from the two ninjas. Mikey threw one end of his kurisgama at the CEO entangling the human and stopping him in his tracks. Ellen was taking out the last Kraang on the balcony and throwing the aliens onto the others on the bottom floor.

Frost chucked as the mutants approached him. Ellen grabbed her mask back forcefully and put it on. Only her emerald eyes shone behind it.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikey asked confused.

"This is turning out better than I could have ever planned." snickered Frost. "Oh, it's so perfect!"

The turtle and chipmunk exchanged glances. Just what was this man talking about?

Something started beeping.

"Sorry, kiddies," Frost wiggled out of the chains covering him, "but I have somewhere else to be." Just like that he was free and gone through a secret door. The mutants tried to follow him, but the door just seemed to disappear.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled. Said turtle ran back to the indoor balcony. Once Mikey was in view, Leo continued. "How much room is up there?"

The orange clad looked back. It seemed pretty spacious. "Pretty big! Why?"

"Does it seem like the eight of us can fit there?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why?"

Leo ignored his brother's question and tried to figure out how to get the six of them on the floor up there. The balcony was a good distance away - too far up than what they were used to jumping. Raph and Jo seemed capable of helping them to get up, but then who'd help them up? Leonardo looked up and noticed the red curtains outlining the balcony's entrance. An idea clicked.

"Listen, Mikey," the male leader began, "can you rip those curtains, tie them up, and use them to allow the rest of us to climb up there with you?"

Mikey grinned. "Is pizza the greatest food ever?"

"I'm gonna say that's a yes."

"You're darn right!"

"Just what are you planning, Leonardo?" Abigail asked.

The blue clad gave her a mischievous smile.

Mikey and Ellie got to work by first pulling the fabric down. The curtains quickly fell and the two tied them together. Ellen tied one end to the bars of the balcony before Mike threw the other end down. The red fabric ended up hovering above the other mutants' heads by a few feet. Leo sheathed his swords.

"Alright, guys, climb!" Leonardo told them jumping onto the red curtains and climbing on them. Raph and Donnie sheathed their own weapons and followed him immediately afterwards. Abigail and her sisters looked at each other.

"You heard him, climb!" the female leader ordered.

Marie nodded, putting away her yari, and jumped onto the curtains. Jo gave her sapphire-eyed sister a quick unsure glance before placing her kamas away and following the taller onto the curtains. Abby sheathed her katana and made a jump after them, but before her hand could grip the fabric, a Kraang blaster's laser cut through the material underneath Jo. Acting quickly, Leo slid down the curtains - dodging his brothers and the still-climbing chipmunks - until he reached the end. His legs curled around the curtain until the limb was tied; he hung upside-down grabbing Abby's hand before she was too far away to grab.

He waited until his brothers, Joan, and Marie were safely on the balcony before swinging himself and Abigail. Once he got enough momentum, the shinobi threw the kunoichi onto the balcony, untangling his leg and following after her.

Donatello quickly untangled the curtain's knot on the balcony once the two leaders safely landed.

"Don, smoke bomb now!" Leonardo ordered.

The purple clad wasted no time tossing one to the eldest brother and throwing his own smoke pellet down.

"Wait, what?" May asked as Leo threw his down. The eight were engulfed with purple smoke and disappeared just as the hidden door Frost exited from opened and Kraang poured out. They searched for the mutants, but couldn't find them.

* * *

A pizza box was opened. A green hand picked up a slice of the pepperoni pizza and gave it to a glove-covered paw.

"Bon appetite." Mikey grinned at Ellie.

The kunoichi cautiously brought the pizza closer. She sniffed it once before taking a small bite. Her emerald eyes shrunk. She licked her lips and gave a satisfied "mmm..."

"This. Is. The best thing. I have ever tasted." She started eating the rest more hungrily, similar to Pac-Man gobbling ghosts. Mikey watched with shocked amusement.

The turtles and chipmunks stood on a building roof a good distance away from the Frost Inc. building. Each of the chipmunks had taken off their masks. Mikey had decided to pick up some pizza and give Ellie her first taste at what he believes is the equivalent of the Gods' ambrosia. Donnie and May were engaged in a conversation. Of what? No one other than those two seemed to understand. Closest guess was they were trying to figure out how to manipulate the water molecules in the air and the color it reflects in order to emit some form of hologram. Possibly also using that same technology to develop some kind of equipment that works like telekinesis.

Jo and Abby were talking to each other in inaudible voices looking like they were arguing about something while Leo and Raph watched them from the other side.

"What do ya think?" Raph asked.

"Think of what?" Leo questioned.

"Do you believe that story they told us about them and Frost?"

The male leader shrugged. "Not sure, but if they're lying, we'll find out. The truth can't stay in the dark forever."

Abby glared at Jo before walking to the talking turtles. Jo gave a frustrated growl before following. At the sight of their sisters approaching Raph and Leo, May and Ellie walked with them. Mikey and Donnie took that as their cue to stand by their older brothers.

"My sisters and I thank you. If it weren't for you, all of us would've been captured and we wouldn't have gotten Ellie out safely." the sapphire-eyed kunoichi bowed. Marie and Ellen bowed and thanked them as well. Abigail elbowed her eldest sister.

"Yeah, thanks." Joan uncrossing her arms.

"We appreciate it, even if you only did it to get your brother back." Abigail said.

"No problem." Leo told them. "The one you really should be thanking is Mikey."

"If it weren't for him, we might have not helped you." Donnie explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Abby turned her attention to Mike. "Is that true?"

"Yes sir! I mean, ma'am. I mean sir! I mean..." the orange clad shook his head. "Yes, it's true. When you four were in trouble, I couldn't just sit and watch."

"Overlooking the fact that you guys were observing the fight, and sitting while at it, thank you Michela-uh, Mikey."

Ellie flashed her older sisters a smug grin. Mikey grinned as well - he hadn't heard any one of them, besides Ellen, refer to any of his brothers or himself by their nicknames.

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"Guy's it's getting pretty late. Dad's going to be angry if we don't get home soon." May pointed out. "And I kinda don't want to do flips, tonight."

"No!" Ellie complained. "Let's go, let's go! I don't want to do flips!" The blonde grabbed May's arm and started to drag her off.

"You heard her, Queenie, let's go." Jo told Abby.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." Donnie said.

"There'll be less of a chance now that we're going to stop stealing Frost's stuff," Abby half joked, "but maybe. Don't count on it, Donatello."

They turned and left.

"How come he gets a 'Mikey' and I get a 'Donatello'?" Don complained.

"Because I'm just awesome like that" Mike gloated.

"C'mon guys, let's go home." Leo chuckled.

The guys turned the opposite way and ran back to their lair.

The chipmunks ran toward their home until they felt like someone was following them. They stopped; brought out their weapons; and turned. There was someone standing in the shadows just a few feet away.

"Who's there?" Abigail asked.

The figure stepped forward then smirked, relaxed and left hand on hip. "Relax. I don't plan on hurting you. Name's Karai, and you guys are?"

***~End~***

* * *

**What happens next? Find out in "The Art of Deception". Also, what Don and May were talking about, I seriously want or wish someone else could invent. That would be fun! ^^ Imagine "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin performed live and by one person and still have it as magical as it was in the movie! :33  
**

**See ya!**


End file.
